thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ritual
The Ritual, or the Ancient Ritual, is a ceremony that has become necessary for humanity to perform since its very beginning. Long before humans existed, the great and powerful beings known as The Ancient Ones walked and ruled the world. When humanity first appeared, the Ancient Ones decided it would be more entertaining to let them continue their existence, rather than destroy them, under specific guidelines that humanity had to adhere to. What is the Ritual? The ritual changed over centuries of time, as the original rituals soon became mundane and boring to the Ancient Ones. As time progressed, the deities began to demand more complicated acts to appease them in order to allow the earth to continue being inhabited by humanity. At first the rituals were simple sacrificial duties, or ceremonial murder performed by Pagan worshippers. For instance, Hadley rants that an undisclosed time ago, the Ritual was as simple as throwing a girl in a volcano. But as time went on, the desire for entertainment grew within the Ancient Ones and so they began changing the rules of the ritual that had to be performed verbatim or they would unleash their wrath. Soon the necessity of completing the ritual and carrying on humanity's existence was taken into the hands of The Organization, which stemmed from an ancient cult or multiple Ancient One worshipping groups all around the world who united to increase the chance of being successful each year. Main Rules of the Ritual *The ritual is performed once a year. Several locally adapted versions take place simultaneously all over the world in order to ensure success. *Those who are being sacrificed must be young or youthful. *Each location has a different set of rules that, if completed correctly, the ceremony will be accepted by the Ancient Ones. *If at least one of the worldwide rituals is completed, then the gods will be satisfied for another year. *If all of the rituals fail, the old gods will grow angry and rise from their slumber to destroy humanity. The American Ritual While each ritual has its own specific guidelines for success, none are really touched upon in detail except for the North American divisions sacrament (which is controlled by the athlete.png|Tablet for The Athlete the whore.png|The Whore the scholar.png|The Scholar the fool.gif|The Fool the virgin.png|The Virgin The Facility.) The American Ritual consists of the following specific rules: *There must be at least five archetypes that are punished for transgression: an Athlete, Whore, Scholar, Fool, and Virgin. The individuals chosen for these roles do not have to be consistent with them, and if needed, their personalities can be altered prior or during the Ritual to perform their role more accurately. *A "harbinger" must blatantly warn them of their forthcoming deaths, but they must choose to disregard him. *The five must choose their method of death by tampering with an item that pertains to a monster that relates to or prizes that item. *The whore must be the first to die, as she is the most tainted of the five. An optimal scenario has her stripping her clothes at least once. *With each death, sacrificial blood must be poured into stone tablets that symbolize the individual's archetype, thus signifying their punishment and death. *Once the virgin is at least sexually tempted, the scholar's life is expendable. *The virgin’s death is optional so long as she suffers; she may live or die and still placate the Ancient Ones. However, if she is to die, she must die last. The Japanese Ritual The Ritual in Japan has a different set of rules, given the different cultural background. The shown scenario bears a close resemblance to the film Ringu so the japanase scenario (counterpart to the american who is a parody of the Slasher)this is a parody of the J-Horror Some notable differences are: *It seems to emphasize even younger victims (9 to 14 years old). *When the american scenerio is a parody of the slasher, this scenariois a parody of the J-Horror. *There's a special emphasis in having a homogeneous group of young girls. *No adult intervention seems to be present, such as a Harbinger. *No nudity is needed. The Swedish Ritual As part of their Ritual, a natural disaster must take place. A large volcano scenario is shown taking place, using footage from the film Dante's Peak so (counterpart to the american who is a parody of the Slasher) is a parody of the Catasroph genre, it can be others scenari than the volcano. The Argentinian Ritual The screen showed that there was an involvement with the Giant Ape (counterpart to the american who is a parody of the Slasher) is a parody of the Kaijueiga. The British Ritual The screen showed a burning building, presumably a castle (counterpart to the american who is a parody of the Slasher) is a parody of the Gothic horror.Category:Plot